


Гуси-лебеди

by Svengaly, Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: О гостях, желанных и нежеланных





	Гуси-лебеди

Новому году минуло три дня, до Рождества оставалось четыре. Большие Гуси дремали, погрузившись в зимнюю спячку. 

Выпал редкий светлый день с белым, как круг замороженного молока, солнцем. Вера прогребла дорожку к воротам, расчистила пятачок во дворе, чтобы хоть стирку развесить. Принесла дров в сени, чтобы не таскаться потом по морозу. Жучка ошалело бегала за хозяйкой, подвякивая тонким девичьим голосом, крутила пятнистой башкой, весело валялась в снегу. Жучка была молодая, прошлым летом Харитон привёз её, полугодовалую, из-за речки — верно, выкинули из машины около леса, с глаз долой. В Больших Гусях все собаки были такие, не нужные прежним хозяевам. 

Полкан сторожил за воротами. Сторожить было не от кого — зимой в деревню даже зверьё не заходило. Повадились было прошлый год лисы, крутились возле птичника. У Любки скрали хорошую несушку-пеструшку.

— Вот что, Надюха, — сказала Любка тогда, — ты давай эту лису от нас отвадь, а то ведь я её застрелю. 

Любка и к восьмидесяти годам на правый глаз была зоркая и старым мужниным ружьём пользовалась умело. 

Надюха ломаться не стала, спела нужную песню, и с тех пор лисы обходили деревню стороной. Чего ж удивляться? В хорошие времена Надежда Ленинидовна песней могла не то что лису, а и ревизора отвадить, когда было ещё от чего отваживать. 

Полкан басисто гавкнул — не по делу, а для удовольствия. Вера повела плечами под фуфайкой, глянула на солнце, подкатившееся к верхушкам деревьев, и резвее заработала лопатой. 

Дом её стоял на околице. Выстроил его на заре прошлого века богатый мужик, которого после Великой Октябрьской раскулачили и вместе с семьёй отправили зимовать на чёртово зимовье. Дом его отдали председателю колхоза, потом — под фельдшерский пункт. 

Там-то Вера, приехавшая в Большие Гуси сразу после войны желторотой выпускницей медучилища, тощенькой и вечно голодной, зажила, сначала одна, потом с мужем. После прибавился сын, за ним — дочка, и в квартирке при медпункте стало тесновато. Однако не успела Вера оглянуться, как сын вырос и ушёл служить во флот, да так и остался в далёком Владивостоке. Дочка встала на крыло и улетела сначала в Москву, а как пошли тяжёлые времена, перелётной пташкой упорхнула в Канаду. Потом и Павел помер, и снова стало просторно в доме. 

Деревня тоже сохла, как Верина семья, становилась всё меньше, покуда не ужалась до макова зерна из четырёх домов. Не осталось следа от колхоза «Свет Ильича», только лес, ничуть не поредевший, по-прежнему темнел над рекой и в непогоду грозно шумел, а в вёдро угрюмо молчал. 

Деревня Большие Гуси тем временем с карт повыпала. Между той стороной, что относилась к Сосновскому району и была густо застроена посёлками, коттеджными и обыкновенными, и Большими Гусями, за ненадобностью выметенными из числа населённых пунктов и причисленными к межселенным территориям, кои безвидны и пусты, текла река Лебёда. 

Наверное, где-то были мосты через Лебёду на тот берег — ведь никак не может быть, чтобы вокруг Больших Гусей вовсе не теплилась человеческая жизнь, надо же вспомнить и про то, что Земля круглая, и ежели не с переду, то с заду непременно подкрадётся к тебе какой-нибудь сосед. Однако гусинский деревянный мост зашатался ещё при Горбачёве, а при Ельцине окончательно рухнул, и теперь Веру Волкову, Надежду Гремячину и Любовь Большову связывала с большим миром только лодка Харитона. 

Летом шустрая ещё Надюха переправлялась вместе с велосипедом и мчала на нём до ближнего посёлка, крутя педали ногами, обутыми в китайские «Рибоки». Вера выходила на дорогу и ждала, мрачно выпрямившись и опираясь на выдвижную ручку торбы на колёсиках, пока какая-нибудь фура или тряская «буханка» не подбирала её и не довозила до продмага и почты. Любка в последние три года деревню не покидала — не вследствие немощи, а из упрямства. Она была уверена, что в Гуси вернётся жизнь.

По осени на берег Лебёды прикатывал грузовик, два мужичка, никогда не трезвых, но вполне прямоходящих, выгружали газовые баллоны и мешки с мукой и сахаром. Харитон перевозил добро и мужичков на гусиную сторону.

— Чё ж вы мост-то не отстроите? — пыхтели мужички, укладывая баллоны на тачки и волочась с ними в гору. 

— Щас вот пальцами щёлкну и отстрою, — обещала Любка и вправду прищёлкивала костлявыми пальцами, отчего мост, конечно же, не отстраивался. 

Зимой Большие Гуси укладывались под снег. 

За лето дома Веры, Любки и Надюхи насквозь пропитывались запахами маринадов и варений, нынче всё заготовленное богатство теснилось на полках в подполе, там же лежала земляная груда картошки, насыпанной на рогожу. В сенях по стенам золотился лук, заплетённый в косы, темнели душистые венички трав, в кадушках у стен ждали своего часа капуста, квашеная с клюквой, мочёные яблоки и солёные грузди. 

По ночам ярко горели звёзды на небе, если только не мела пурга, не рыскала по деревне, выискивая клочки земли, оставшиеся без покрова, не забивала белой пылью всякую трещинку. В Больших Гусях нынче никаких трещинок уже и не осталось, скоро так заметёт, что одни крыши торчать останутся. 

*** * ***

На низких облаках догорали отблески заката, алого, как кумачовое полотнище, ледяная прозрачная ночь взглядывала на землю ясными безжалостными глазами и, протягивая долгие тёмные пальцы, перебирала ими заброшенные улицы, обставленные пустыми обветшалыми домами, словно надеялась извлечь из них звуки живого человеческого быта. 

Вера поставила лопату в сарай, подняла глаза к небу, и почудилось ей на одну минуту, что всё, бывшее в её жизни, было зря, что не досталось ей чего-то самого главного. И училище, и работа медсестрой, и муж, и почётные грамоты и ветеранские медали — всё это было хорошо, но не так уж важно, а вот что-то большое, настоящее не далось ей в руки. Разве только дети… Где они теперь, её дети? Сына уже и в живых нет, внуков она лет двадцать не видела, дочь потерялась в своей Канаде. Давно у них у всех своя жизнь, чужая им Вера, и они ей чужие. 

— Гляди-ка, рассопливилась, — сказала она себе строго. — Ты давай, взрыдни ещё, старая клуша. 

В лесу кто-то закричал — протяжно и жалобно. 

Надюха говорила, что бродят по гусинскому лесу призраки брата и сестры, убежавших из сосновского детдома — то ли братец сбежал, а сестрица пустилась его искать, не сказав взрослым, то ли оба сговорились. Было это зимой, в год смерти Сталина, и мороз тогда стоял лютый, однако дети каким-то чудом добрались почти до самых Больших Гусей, перейдя реку по льду, тут неподалёку и замёрзли. Так и бродят, перекликаясь и плача. 

Вера россказни о всяких чудах считала небылицами и не верила в то, что чертовщина может существовать взаправду, хоть Надя и Любка с нею спорили.

— Экая ты, Вера, безверная! — говорила Любка в сердцах.

Так и жили в деревне Большие Гуси: безверная Вера, безлюбая Любовь да безнадёжная Надежда. А от Харитона с самого рождения никакого проку не было. Кроме лодки.

Жалобный вопль повторился. 

«Должно быть, сова зайца добыла», — подумала Вера равнодушно. 

Надо бы и ей мяска сварить. 

По первому льду приезжали мужики из фермерского хозяйства, продали гусинцам хорошую коровью тушу на четверых. Харитон оставил свою долю бабам на хранение. Сам он сроду готовить не умел и питался китайской готовой лапшой, которую очень уважал за простоту в приготовлении и нажористость. Устав от лапши, приходил к которой-нибудь из баб, похлебать щей и поесть жареной картошки. Бабы его и обстирывали, а Харитон отвечал за мужские работы — следил за стареньким генератором, наследием «Света Ильича», который жив был лишь потому, что гусинцы задавали ему немного работы. 

Телевизоры были у всех, только у Веры с Надюхой они ничего не показывали. На Верином телевизоре стоял цветок «тёщин язык», а на Надюхином спал огромный жирный кот Василий Кузьмич. 

Любкины внуки, почти уже отчаявшиеся перетащить бабку из Больших Гусей в райцентр Сосновку, в благоустроенный коттедж, поближе к правнукам и больнице, подальше от лис и старого ружья, купили спутниковую тарелку и не поленились приехать летом и присобачить эту тарелку на крышу. Если они тщились соблазнить Любку благами цивилизации, то просчитались. Зловредная тарелка улавливала одну унылую срамоту, от которой хотелось построить вдоль Лебёды крепостную стену, чтобы блага цивилизации не пролезли в Гуси. 

На Новый год, однако, гусинцы исправно собрались у Любки: послушать речь президента и посмотреть новогодний «Огонёк». Удостоверились в том, что прошедший год опять был трудный, но страна как-нибудь выгребется и, по всей видимости, не сгинет. Дослушав басни, послушали песни. Должно быть, новости о пенсионной реформе до Больших Гусей дошли не целиком: певцов с центрального телевидения на пенсию решили не отпускать вовсе, Кобзона заставили спеть прямо из могилы. 

— Вот тебе, бабушка, и Новый год, — заключила Надюха, с сочувствием глядя на Пугачёву. — Выключай шарманку, Любка, сил нет. Хуже только речи на партийном съезде. Давайте сами споём, бабоньки. 

Под «беленькую» да под настоянного Верой «ерофеича», которой был лучше «беленькой» во сто крат, пели до утра. Харитон, развеселившись, сплясал тустеп, так удачно, что ревматизм скрутил его только по окончании выступления. Плясуна смазали барсучьим жиром снаружи, влили целебной перцовки внутрь и уложили спать на Любкину кровать, сняв пуховую перину и подложив доску, чтобы не разнеживать ревматизм. Любка, кряхтя, влезла на полати, а Надюха с Верой побрели по домам. Так Новый год и отметили. 

*** * ***

На крыльце Вера обмела веником снег с валенок, не разуваясь, прошлёпала через сени на кухню, сняла с плиты пшённую кашу с порубленным яйцом и накрошенной скорлупой и понесла кастрюлю в курятник. Покормив кур, положила собакам другой каши, с потрохами. Закончив с делами, сняла в сенях фуфайку и валенки, надела тёплые чуни и овчинную душегрейку. 

Нажарила большую чугунную сковороду картошки, вынула из печи загодя поставленные пироги. Накрыла на стол, разложила по мискам грибы, огурчики, солёные помидоры. Сегодня гусинцы собирались у Веры. Уже несколько лет они завели порядок: ужинать вместе каждый вечер, чтобы не одичать поодиночке. Опять же, если кто не явится, значит, помер или лежит без ног: знак идти проведывать. 

В углу зашевелилось. Половик приподнялся, из-под него вылезла кошка Серафима с мышью в зубах. 

— На месте бы и съела, окаянная! — беззлобно ругнула её Вера. — Размажешь по полу, отмывай за тобой. 

Серафима бросила на хозяйку укоризненный взгляд — она была опрятная кошка и мышей съедала подчистую вместе с хвостом, однако всё же отошла за печку.

Вера поправила половик. Под ним пряталась дверца, закрывавшая лестницу в голбец. Павел, покойный муж Веры, устроил этот ход, чтобы не ходить зимой в подпол через улицу, заодно выпилил в дверце квадратное отверстие для кошки — невозбранно охотиться на мышей. Всё это было хорошо, только приходилось закрывать дырку в полу, чтобы не дуло. 

Вера открыла печную дверцу, заглянула внутрь. Языки пламени исчезли, но угли светились багровыми отблесками, и над ними струился дым, словно в глубине печки вилось и крутилось что-то живое. Вера подсунула несколько полешков, осторожно, чтобы не задавить огонь. Хлопнула дверь, в сенях завозились, отряхиваясь и снимая шубейки, Любка с Надюхой, закашлялся Харитон.

Вера вытерла руки полотенцем, поставила электрический самовар и подошла к этажерке с проигрывателем. Проигрыватель у неё был знатный — «Электроника», премия Павлу за ударный коммунистический труд. Прошедшие годы на нём почти не сказались, только некоторые пластинки начали поскрипывать. 

— Что будем слушать? — спросила она вошедших гостей. 

— Заводи «Лесную газету», — велела Любка. 

— «Внимание, внимание, говорит редакция «Лесной газеты», — задушевно молвил ведущий. — Наступило время нашей предпоследней встречи, в Месяце Лютого Голода по нашему лесному календарю».

— И правда, есть хочется, — сказала Надюха. — С чем пироги? 

— С грибами и с черёмухой. 

Харитон потёр руки, поглядел просительно. 

— По соточке? 

— Печень не отвалится? — осведомилась Любка, поджимая губы. 

— Дак мы уж старые, чего беречься.

— За себя говори, — фыркнула Надюха. 

Вера подвинула графинчик с «ерофеичем» Харитону. 

— Разливай молодухам! 

— «Холодно в лесу, холодно. Ледяной ветер гуляет в открытом поле, носится меж голых берёз и осин. Он забирается под тугое перо, проникает в густую шерсть, студит кровь. Не усидишь ни на земле, ни на ветке: всё покрыто снегом, стынут лапы. Надо бегать, прыгать, летать, чтобы как-нибудь согреться. Хорошо тому, у кого тёплое, уютное логово, норка, гнездо; у кого запасов полна кладовая. Закусил поплотней, свернулся калачиком, — спи крепко». 

— Ну, давайте, бабоньки: за тепло и сытость! — молвил Харитон. 

Все выпили и дружно вздохнули. Закусили груздочками и принялись за картошку. 

— Завтра Серёжа приезжает с приятелями, — сообщила Любка. 

Сергей был старшим правнуком Любки. Он жил в Москве, что-то эдакое делал по компьютерной части, за что получал большие деньги. Друзья у него были хипстеры, носили неубедительные младенческие бороды, странные шапки и кроссовки на босу ногу в любое время года.

— Невесту привезёт, — добавила Любка. — Московскую. Сосновку ей покажет, а потом — Большие Гуси. 

— Зимой-то? — удивилась Надюха. — Чё в Москве им не сидится? Летом здесь ягоды можно пособирать, в реке искупаться, а зимой чего делать собрались? 

— Святки хотят устроить по-деревенски. Гаданья гадать, баню топить, на снегоходах кататься.

— Самое святочное дело, — согласилась Вера. 

Надюха с Любкой захихикали. 

— Угощений привезут. Колбаски копчёной. 

— Зубы у меня не те, колбасу копчёную угрызать, — проворчала Вера. 

— Поди не орехи, размусолишь. 

— Не ко времени собрались, — сказал Харитон. — Завтра метель будет.

— По радио, что ли, сказали? Небо ясное.

— Знаю, что будет. Всем ревматизмом чую. 

— «Из лесу как ухнет: — Угу-уу!.. Вороны отлетели. А филин из лесу на падаль. Только принялся за обед — рвёт клювом мясо, ушами шевелит, хлопает белыми веками — вдруг шорох шагов по снегу. Филин — на дерево. Лиса — на падаль».

— Ещё по одной? — предложила Надюха. 

— Может, музыку поставить?

— И то. Зыкину поставь.

— Толкунову, — попросила Любка. — Она нежнее. 

Вера переменила пластинку и принялась разливать чай из самовара. 

— Всё я сумею, всё смогу, сердце моё не камень, — подпевала Надюха, подперев кулаком мягкую морщинистую щёку. 

Харитон вылил в стопку остатки «ерофеича».

— Будет буря! — сказал он со всем убеждением и решительно выпил. 

*** * ***

И точно, ночью поднялась пурга. 

Метель свирепствовала, в сенях из-под двери протянулся белый снежный язык. Выла пурга, скреблась в окна, трясла шаткие рамы, по щелям заклеенные бумагой, злобно постанывала в трубе. 

«Не то взять Полкана с Жучкой в дом?» — лениво подумала Вера. 

Подниматься не хотелось, да и ни к чему: собаки спят в своей будке, прижавшись друг к другу и заслонившись от мороза шерстяными непродуваемыми спинами. 

Тикающие стрелки часов в большой комнате звучали слишком громко в тишине. Дом остывал, дощатый пол поскрипывал при постепенном понижении температуры, пурга плакала уныло и протяжно. 

История про детей всплыла в сонной Вериной голове. 

— Сиротинушки, — пробормотала она, задрёмывая. — Замёрзли, поди… Зашли бы, погрелись. 

Экую чушь сказала! 

*** * ***

Вера не сразу сообразила, что в дверь стучат. Перевернулась с боку на бок под ватным одеялом. Открыла глаза. Закрыла. 

Серафима, гнездившаяся в ногах, спрыгнула и канула во тьму. 

Стучат, что ли? Стучат. И голос тонкий жалобный причитает, просится. 

«А ведь это Сергей с невестой!» — сообразила Вера сквозь сон. 

Дом перепутали, горожане бестолковые. Вот додумались: пуститься в путь посреди ночи! Как снегоходы свои не поломали. Крепко же она спала, что не услышала шум моторов. Надо впустить, пока не замёрзли, поутру разберёмся, кого куда. 

Она спустила ноги с кровати и поскорей всунула их в чуни, надела фланелевый халат, поверх — душегрейку и побрела к дверям.

— Сейчас, сейчас… Иду уже. Поди, не семнадцать, бегом бегать. 

Открыла тяжёлую, обитую войлоком дверь в сени. Спросонья ей почудилось, что из подпола, из-под выскобленных досок поднимается сырой, гнилой запах стоячей воды. Этого быть не могло никак — подвал у Веры был сухой, даже по весне его не заливало. Ещё показалось, будто в нежилой части дома, в фельдшерском пункте кто-то ходит, стуча подошвами. И этого быть не могло: она давно заколотила двери медпункта досками. 

Вера протянула руку к засову и замерла, прислушиваясь. За стенкой, в медпункте было тихо. В дверь поскреблись и снова горько застонали. До чего закоченели, бедолаги, — и язык отнялся. 

Вера отодвинула засов. Ветер ударил в лицо, залепил её снегом с ног до головы, разлохматил волосы. На крыльце никого не было. 

— Ребята, вы где? — крикнула Вера сквозь вой пурги. — Заблудились, что ли? Эй, сюда! Заходите скорей! Да входите же! 

Никого. 

Дрожа, она вышла на крыльцо и, пригибаясь, осмотрела двор. Ворота закрыты, на улице темень: ни людей, ни шума, ни света фар. Полкан с Жучкой спят. Если бы на двор кто вошёл, собаки бы уже лай подняли до небес. 

— Приснилось, что ли, всё это? Верно ведь, приснилось! Вот дура старая. 

Вера в сердцах захлопнула дверь и с лязгом задвинула щеколду. Скорей вернулась в дом. После пурги, после стылых сеней она ждала тепла, но и в комнате стоял промозглый холод. Вера с испугом подумала, что простудилась. Если так, несдобровать ей: лекарств у неё мало, а до Сосновки на чём добираться?

— Так снегоходы же! — воскликнула она с облегчением. — Завтра приедет Сергей, он и отвезёт, если что. 

В углу копошилось тёмное — должно быть, Серафима снова собралась в голбец за мышами. 

Вера глянула в мутное, зелёное от старости зеркало, висевшее у печи. Отражённое в стекле лицо казалось старым и измождённым, изъеденным оспинами.

— Ровно ведьма какая, — прошептала Вера, протянула руку и коснулась зеркала. 

Отражение протянуло руку в ответ, и Вере почудилось, что не стекла она касается, а ледяных пальцев. Лицо в зеркале исказилось, осклабилось. Вера охнула и отшатнулась. Отражение просунуло руку сквозь стекло и схватило её за кисть. Вера попыталась вырваться, но отражение держало её мёртвой хваткой, длинные ногти больно впились в кожу.

— Пусти! — крикнула она! — Уйди, нечистый! 

Отражение тащило, скалясь редкими жёлтыми зубами.

«У меня не такие!» — подумала неверующая Вера в отчаянии и перекрестилась. 

*** * ***

Она шла по лесу, одна-одинёшенька, но страшно ей не было. В воздухе стоял аромат еловой хвои, смолы и нагретых солнцем трав. Мягкий ветер трепал её волосы, холодил бёдра и живот. Не то нагишом идёт? 

Вера оглядела себя, застыдившись. Да полно, она ли это? Гладкое молодое тело белело в душной июльской тьме, длинные волосы струились до колен — густые, шелковистые, русые, с серебряным отливом, однако без седины. Сроду у Веры таких волос не было. 

Стволы елей разошлись, и она увидела реку. Вода стояла непривычно высоко, в лицо пахнуло влажным речным воздухом. 

— Тётенька!

Вера подскочила и закрылась руками, сгребла волосы в горсть, укутываясь ими, как шалью. Вот позорище! Шастает голая по лесу. 

— Тётенька, а ты не знаешь, где братец мой? 

Вера завертела головой. У куста стояла девочка лет одиннадцати, худенькая, в стареньком голубом платьице, в косичке — голубая ленточка. 

— Ты кто, девочка? Что ты здесь делаешь ночью? 

— Меня Леной звать, — сказала девочка и шагнула вперёд. 

Вера попятилась, сама не зная почему. Босые ноги мёрзли. Она поглядела вниз. Траву под ногами обметало инеем. Зелень пожухла, листва скручивалась, опадала с ветвей, поднявшийся ветер тут же уносил её прочь. 

— Братец мой, Ваня, заплутал где-то. Ищу его, ищу, все ноги истоптала, и кругом никого. Страшно мне, тётенька, холодно!

Вере тоже было холодно. Иней превратился в снег, река сперва потемнела, а потом засеребрилась, покрываясь льдом. Вера затряслась крупной дрожью, закуталась в волосы, пытаясь согреться. 

Девочка стояла рядом, страшная, синенькая, глаза провалились и жалостно глядели из глубоких глазниц, лицо светилось, точно гнилушка на болоте. 

— И тебе холодно, тётенька?

Вера судорожно кивнула. 

— Надо тебе шубу надеть. Надевай шубу! 

Вера не успела ответить, как её согнуло и кинуло на землю. Не успела она ни крикнуть, ни взвизгнуть, как ноги и руки начали вытягиваться и истончаться. Волосы теперь окутывали её всю, залепляли лицо, врастали в кожу. Вера завыла и бросилась бежать, вскинулась на ноги, не удержалась и побежала на четвереньках — быстро, быстро, как никогда не бегала. Легко неслась она по снегу, по выросшим сугробам, пока не достигла реки. С размаху вылетела на лёд, заскользила, глянула вниз. Мутный зелёный лёд отразил её новый облик. Густая серебристая шуба покрывала Веру с ног до головы, до кончиков острых ушей и длинной морды. 

Вера завертелась на льду, лапы разъезжались, пушистый хвост разметал снег. 

— Теперь тепло? 

Леночка, совсем уже синенькая, в своём тонком платьице стояла рядом. 

— Вот и ладно. Теперь поедем моего братца искать. Только надо до утра найти, а то мы с тобой навсегда тут останемся. Страшно тут, тётенька, и людей нет совсем. Я иной раз думаю: может, все люди умерли? А порой слышу, будто ходят и разговаривают, только они меня не слышат. Бегу к ним, а подойти не могу, точно кто-то меня держит. Надо мне братца найти. Он ещё маленький, Ванечка, ему-то как страшно! 

Вера почувствовала тяжесть на спине, тонкие руки стиснули её загривок, костлявые коленки, ледяные даже сквозь новую тёплую шубу, сжали бока. 

— Побежали, тётенька, — припросил тонкий мёртвый голосок, и Вера побежала. 

— Что же это вы, дети, в лес ушли? — спросила она. — Или плохо вам в детдоме было, или обижали вас?

Из волчьей пасти вырвалось рычание. Леночка, впрочем, отлично всё поняла. 

— Ваня клад искал. Думал, найдёт клад, мы его милиции отдадим, и милиция наших папу с мамой найдёт. Я не знала, как ему сказать, что не найдут наших папу с мамой. Мы из Ленинграда, тётенька. Когда нас в детдом привезли, мне уже шесть было, а Ванечке только три года исполнилось. Он не помнит ничего, а я помню. Нам один мальчик рассказала, что Емеля Пугачёв клад за Лебёдой спрятал, за старым кулацким хутором, который сейчас фельдшерский пункт. На хутор Ванечка и побежал.

— Это же дом мой! — крикнула Вера. — Скорее туда! 

Отчего-то она знала, что должна успеть и закончить всё до третьих петухов, иначе ей несдобровать. Несправедливо: разве она виновата, что маленький Ваня пропал? И ей в войну тяжко пришлось, и она не едала досыта, а работала, как взрослый мужик. Много народу тогда пропало. Трудные были времена… А теперь разве лёгкие? Целая страна пропала, а Вера-то вот она — жива! И дом её стоит, и Большие Гуси, хоть из четырёх домов, никуда не делись. 

— Вот мой дом! — крикнула она торжествующе и махнула через ворота. 

В животе сладко заныло. Никогда так Вера не бегала! Ох, и хорошо! Только Леночка на спине давит, словно гиря. Пробежали они по двору, влетели в сени — дверь не заперта, стоит нараспашку, сени до самой середины снегом замело. Верина душа так и всколыхнулась. И двери в дом стояли открытыми. Вера вбежала, внесла на себе Леночку. 

За столом сидел мальчик, беленький, большеглазый. Слишком уж большие глаза у него были для маленького личика, а взгляд тяжёлый, стариковский. 

«Нельзя мне тут волчицей быть», — поняла Вера. 

Быть волчицей можно в лесу, а здесь — её дом, а в своём дому Вера хозяйка. Старая одинокая баба, вот она кто. Хозяйка своему дому, своему старому телу. Подумала так Вера и обернулась, встала перед Леночкой и Ваней в настоящем облике: седые волосы собраны в гульку на затылке, на ногах — белые валенки, платье нарядное из малинового панбархата, в восьмидесятом шила, а всё впору и будто новёхонькое, только нафталином малость припахивает, на плечах — платок посадский в румяных розанах. 

— Сама меня позвала, бабушка, а согреть не хочешь, — прошелестел мальчик, сползая со стула и обхватывая себя руками. Он был в стареньком тулупчике, в валенках, в шапке с ушами, но всё это побелело, покрылось инеем, и не щеках у мальчика белели пятна обморожения. — Ой, как холодно у тебя! 

— Ваня! — закричала Леночка, бросаясь к брату и обнимая его. — Где же ты был? Сколько я тебя искала, сколько плакала! Ой, что же ты холодный такой? 

— Это ты холодная, Ленка. — Ваня вырвался из рук сестры. — Будто ледышка. Пусти меня! И так замёрз. 

Девочка испуганно посмотрела на Веру.

— Что с нами, бабушка? Где мы? Как мы сюда попали? Нас в детдоме ищут… Надо скорее возвращаться, Анна Сергеевна ругаться будет. 

Вера вдруг почувствовала себя совершенно спокойной. Она поглядела на детей и улыбнулась. Мысли обрели необыкновенную ясность, а руки — твёрдость.

— Нельзя вам вернуться. Умерла ты, Леночка, — сказала она. — И братец твой умер.

— Что же нам делать? — растерянно спросила Леночка.

Мальчик опустил голову, по худенькому личику потекли слёзы. 

Вера взяла хлебную лопату и отодвинула печную заслонку. В зеве печи ревело и дыбилось пламя.

— Согреться вам надо. Садитесь, ребятки, на лопату, я вас в печь посажу.

— Да ведь мы сгорим! — Леночка обняла Ваню за плечи.

— Так и надо, — сказала Вера убедительно. — Вы же мёртвые. Непременно надо, чтобы вы сгорели. 

— Бабушка правду говорит, — Ванечка закивал головой, глядя на Веру. Его глаза светились голубым, губы почернели и завернулись, обнажая зубы. — Я первый на лопату сяду, а ты за мной. 

Вера подождала, пока мальчик устроится, поджав ножки и обхватив колени руками. На миг она усомнилась, что сможет поднять на лопате даже такой лёгкий груз, однако подняла, наслаждаясь своей новой силой и ловкостью, сунула лопату в печь, стряхнула Ванечку в пламя и закрыла заслонку. В печи затрещало, словно горшок лопнул, а потом послышался лёгкий, счастливый смех. 

— Видишь, Леночка? — сказала Вера. — Хорошо ему стало. 

— Вижу, бабушка! — Леночка живо уселась на лопату. — Скорей и меня сажай! Сейчас петух запоёт, не успеем! 

Вера вновь открыла заслонку. Ни следа Ванечки, только огонь ещё выше, пламя ещё жарче. 

Обострившимся слухом Вера услышала, как завозился петух Капитан в курятнике, проснулся, захлопал крыльями — сейчас запоёт. Подхватила лопату.

— Голову пригни.

Леночка послушно съёжилась, а печь распахнула устье широко, словно пасть раскрыла, и слизнула девочку огненным языком. 

Вера захлопнула заслонку и, обессиленная, рухнула на лавку. 

— Кхе-ку-ку, — затянул Капитан. — Кукареку! Кукареку! 

Вера чувствовала, как сердце рвётся из груди, а перед глазами бегут и бегут быстрые звёзды… или сама она мчится по лесу, стремительная, молодая, с горячей кровью, в густой волчьей шубе? Чей это смех слышится в вышине? Кто несётся наперегонки с нею, наперегонки с пургой? Мороз трещит, но не холодно больше в этом лесу. Да это не мороз трещит, а пламя, это солнце встаёт, обливая небеса огненным жаром! 

И Вера уже бежит над верхушками деревьев, серебряная в белых снежных вихрях, в языках золотого жаркого пламени, и слышит детский смех, а снизу, с земли доносится далёкое: «Ве-ерка!»

*** * ***

— Верка! Веруня! Чё молчишь? Спишь, что ли? Чё на лавке-то спишь? 

Вера открыла глаза. Под ногами, как коврик, лежал солнечный тёплый квадрат. За окнами сверкал и искрился ясный день. 

— С открытой дверью спишь? — Надюха наклонилась и с подозрением принюхалась. — На чём «ерофеич»-то был? Эк тебя взяло. 

— Так от кого закрываться? — пробормотала Вера, поднимаясь. — Пустая деревня: ты, да я, да мы с тобой. Ничего меня не взяло, просто встала пораньше. 

— Ты того… осторожнее. Следы у тебя на дворе — будто волк прибегал. 

— Какой волк, Надежда Ленинидовна? Ещё до войны всех волков тут повыбили. Полкан бегал.

— Может, и Полкан, — пробормотала Надюха, недоверчиво качая головой. — Лапа у твоего Полкана больно здоровая. 

Взревел и промчался по улице снегоход, за ним стлался радостный девичий визг. 

— Сергей приехал? — Вера кивнула в сторону улицы. 

— Приехал, Любке полную избу этих… хипстеров навёз. 

Надюха засмеялась. Вера засмеялась в ответ. 

— В кроссовках? 

— В уггах. Сверху штаны подвёрнутые, а над уггами ноги голые торчат. Харитон наш — вылитый хипстер, и борода такая же, и ушанка, только вместо джинсов — штаны тренировочные. А чё это ты, Веруня, нарядилась? Жениха, что ли, ждёшь? 

— Зачем нам жених? Нам жених не нужен. — Вера с достоинством поправила платок с розанами. — Мы сами с усами. Надо же москвичам показать, что гусинцы тоже не за печкой нашлись.

— К слову, про печку, — подхватила Надюха, — ты спозаранку и пирогов успела напечь, хозяюшка? С чем пироги-то? 

Веру даже в пот бросило. Она поспешно вынула заслонку, едва не уронив её себе не ногу. Схватила лопату и вытащила противень с шаньгами. 

— С картошкой, — сказала она и засмеялась от облегчения. — Сейчас соберу и Любке отнесу, гостей угощать. Возьми одну, пока горячая. 

— Меня Любка и прислала, — деловито прошамкала Надюха сквозь шаньгу. — Яичек взаймы не найдётся? Гостей чёртова дюжина приехала — парни с девками, парни с парнями, девки с девками, не разберёшь их, кто с кем. Сушей привезли и роллов, и хрен японский зелёный, и соус соевый — всё, как мы любим. Сами пусть шаньги с яичницей едят, а мы роллы слопаем. 

— Яйца должны быть. — Вера рассеянно заглянула в печь, словно пытаясь найти там что-то кроме пирогов. — Как яйцам не быть? Не зря Капитана кормлю, старается, топчет. Идём, Надюха, насобираем, шубейку только надену. 

Они уложили шаньги в таз, затянули марлей и укутали старой шалью, чтобы не остыло. 

— Сейчас, — приговаривала Вера, улыбаясь и бросая короткие напряжённые взгляды на хлебную лопату, — сейчас… только шубейку накину.

Кошка Серафима возилась за печью.

— С мышью играет, — догадалась Надюха. 

— Добытчица, — согласилась Вера. 

Бабы наконец собрались и вышли. 

Серафима тотчас выскочила на середину кухни и заскакала, запрыгала со своей добычей — старенькой голубой ленточкой.


End file.
